Missing You
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler reflects back on the moment he met Nikki and where it's gotten them to this very day... even if she's far away from him. Taken place in Tyler's POV.


**"Missing You"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog With A Blog or any of the characters from that show. "Dog With A Blog" and the characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm here yet again, I'd figured I start my day off with a cute Tyler/Nikki fic. Basically, it's just Tyler's thoughts about Nikki being far away from him. It's a little sad, but at least you'll like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Life.

I always wondered what that word often meant. To me, I always thought life was to be fair around my good looks. Manipulating people and everyone just to get what I want. At least that's what the rest of the girls around my school thought. You could say I was nothing but a hustler trying to use my boyish charm to go ahead in life. I was also nothing more of a narcissist and I could be the first to say that I was proud of it.

So far, life was feeling good for me.

That was until she came into my life.

To me, this girl was way beyond beautiful. The touching rosemary fragrance around her skin, complete with long and gorgeous cinnamon brown hair and those lips I would be dying to kiss under that moonlight. I couldn't help but dream of that moment. Everyday and every night, I'd take her in my arms and we dance along until we can't help but kiss. To be honest, she took my breath away the minute I saw her.

But the strange thing about it is, she didn't seem to be that much interested in me. We always saw each other as friends. Sure, we had times together alone. Like that moment that we had at that park watching some strange classical concert. Noted that I wasn't a huge fan of the genre, it was actually her treat, and I didn't wanna let her down. Of course, I was still trying to look for my sister Chloe at that time. But the concert was a nice romantic touch.

And not to forget about my sister's little movie project. Of course, I had to be a boy who got turned into a dog due to some freak storm. I didn't like it at first cause I thought it would be stupid, but when I found out that I would be doing a love scene with her, I had to step on board. At first, I thought she didn't want to do it because she hated acting really much. I had to comfort her the best to by ability, but then I realized she fooled me of the way she acted sad. I know it wasn't right for her to play me like this, but I had to admire the fact that she was really good at acting all along. If she had to star in a big Hollywood box-office movie, I would go see it. She's that terrific.

So far, that's all I could remember from our times together.

But then, I fell in love with someone else at the food truck I was working at. She was stunning, had gorgeous blonde hair, and had eyes so blue that I would stare at the sky all day until I would go blind. But at least it would be worth it. Her name was Emily and she is also an awesome bike rider quite like me. I was interested in everything she did and everything she had to say. She's quite an awesome thinker, especially when she has a knack for spitting into plants. At first, her mom (which happens to be my boss down at the food truck) didn't approve at first, but once when we saw how we hit it off, she accepted our relationship with open arms. Seriously, Emily's mom hugged me so tight, I couldn't tell if I suffered a broken rib. So far, me and Emily were having the time of our live.

But something in my heart wasn't right. I felt a state of guilt come inside me like never before. It was like this huge conscience around my head, telling me that me and Emily weren't meant to be. Instead, my conscience was telling me my heart was for someone else. I tried so hard to listen, but apparently, the cinnamon-haired girl was the one that I should be with, not with Emily. I refused to believe that single fact. This couldn't be true. I didn't want it to be true.

But it was.

I couldn't see the signs that the brown-haired girl was giving me. I felt blind to realize how jealous she was of me and Emily. Even so, I never realized how hurt and alone she felt when she saw me and Emily together. I knew my heart was telling me something. Because of that, me and Emily broke up, but only on good terms. I knew what I had to do to realize to that cinnamon-haired girl, who I truly was.

I wasn't a pretty-boy who was willing to manipulate anyone just to get what they want.

I was just Tyler James, proving to the world that I love Nikki Ortiz.

I let my heart confess to her that she was the most important thing of my life. I said it because I was proud to say it. I saw the smile on Nikki's face when I told her how much I meant to her. And deep down, Nikki knew how much she meant to me. I'm glad that after only a year, we finally ended up being the two things that meant to our lives: Boyfriend and girlfriend. I was trapped in a total state of bliss. Nothing but the love and happiness that Nikki and I felt for each other.

But now, I miss her. Every single waking moment of my life that I miss her.

Sometimes when I eat or drink, I can't help but think how far Nikki was away from me. I feel so depressed every time I hear her name thrown in. It made me miss her more and it hurts me that she may never come back in my life. My heart gets bothered every time I think of the things Nikki is doing in secret. I still cringe to think that she's seeing someone else behind my back, even in my nightmares. I can never get the chance to have an ounce of sleep. I want to forget all about the heartache that I've been having. I wish for one single moment that Nikki would come back from her old country and stay with me forever.

And now I'm laying around in my bed, trying to fight out a storm that's been raging in our neighborhood. Hopefully, I won't manage to go to sleep without thinking of my favorite girl. That would make my heart burn with pain again.

Suddenly, I could hear "Gangnam Style" singing through my phone. Alarmed, I pick it up, revealing to be a text message from Nikki. I was praying that it wouldn't be a break-up message. I didn't want Nikki to break-up with me only one month of being together. I dreaded for this moment to happen.

With a deep breath, I look at the message...

...

...

...

...and smiled when I saw this message from her:

_**Hey Tyler, finally coming back to California in a few days. We'll catch up later. ;D**_

Suddenly, all my nightmares and worries were gone in an instant. I was caught up in a state of bliss yet again. Like a breeze blowing through my entire body and hair combined._ I knew in my heart all along that we never forgot each other._

I was happy that Nikki would be coming back. I can't wait for the day when we meet up again. I know it will be very special, very romantic, and something that will belong in our hearts for moments to come. I'm waiting for that day, even if it takes us a very long time. Even if it takes us a second, a minute, or hour, or day, a week, a month, or perhaps a year...

...

...

...I know we'll stay together.

Even if we're still missing each other.

* * *

**Well, this was very thoughtful and nice! Deep down, I think Tyler and Nikki deserve each other. Just like chocolate with peanut butter and Brad Pitt with Angelina Jolie. We need more Tyler/Nikki stories on this site. We need the justice that it deserves.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a feedback everyone!**


End file.
